Forza Esterna
Forza Esterna '''is a group founded by Hakai Keiji that consists of various people from different origins. Many are noted to be highly powerful individuals and have the reputation of being the largest and strongest independent group in the Supernatural World. Despite having different charateristics and beliefs, the members of the group care for one another as a family and all are very loyal to Hakai. They are the main protagonists of Heir of Destruction. Summary The members of the Forza Esterna are from different races, backgrounds and nearly from every mythological faction with special traits too. Many of them are hybrids while a few are humans and other species. Originally most were under Cain's care for the past few centuries but eventually Hakai gathered more comrades and officially formed the group to send a message to the other factions that they are an independent group that are not affiliated with anyone. Cain also mentions that there are even a few sub-groups, having been inspired by Hakai's actions though he usually takes care of that and the financial problems. The members are usually called Outsiders due to being unaffiliated with any faction. Strength According to Azazel, the strength of the group members is rather high. Many times the members have displayed skills on par with Ultimate-Class and Satan-Class combatants such as Devils and Gods. The leader, Hakai, is considered the strongest and eventually became listed as one of the "Top 10 Strongest Beings in the World". Members (Work in Progress) Hakai Keiji: The leader of the Forza Esterna. He is the son of Shiva and the famous Exorcist Akira Keiji as well as being a descendant of the Woman of the Apocalypse and the holder of Trihexax's soul. Hakai is considered the strongest member (second only to Cain) and cares deeply for his comrades as if they were his own family. In return, his comrades also care for him and are even willing to lay down their lives to help him. He is currently a third-year student at Kuoh Academy along with his younger half-sister Megumi Ambrosius Keiji. '''Connor Chulainn: The vice-leader of the Forza Esterna and a childhood friend of Hakai. A Human/Dragon Hybrid, he is a descendant of the famous Irish Hero Cú Chulainn and is the son of the strongest Evil Dragon, Crom Crauch. Connor was trained by the god slayer and witch Scathach and also received his ancestor's weapon, Gae Bolg and is considered to be an unorthodox magician since he uses magic for hand-to-hand combat as well as range combat. After hearing what became of Hakai, Connor decided to join his group and thus became the vice leader. Along with the mentioned skills he can also use the powers of a Dragon and change into one too. He is also the mate of fellow dragon and teammate Lila. Solas Ualach Paisean: She is a powerful demon who has been under the care of Cain for sometime. Most of the time she acts emotionless and shows little outward reaction but in truth cares for her comrades and leader. She can manipulate dark energy as well as mimic shadows and can contain a personal void/space on her person to trap others or store objects. Her most notable ability is the power to manipulate the effeciency of nearly anything. It is later revealed that Solas is the original Twenty-Fifth Demon of the Dark Harbingers and is the daughter of the False Prophet. David Aaron: He is the son of God of the Bible and is also his successor as the ruler of Heaven. That also makes him the younger brother of Michael and Gabriel. He was placed into Cain's care under his father's wish, in order to protect David from enemy forces or worse, his presence might spark another war. David can use the Primordial Light, which surpasses other forms of light and already has a total of twelve wings. He is also a skilled user of Divine Elements. David became close friends with Hakai after meeting him and wishes to reform the Church as he sees its current form as an insult to his father due to many horrors it committed. Since he is the son of God of the Bible, David is the direct rival of Akuryo Rengoku. Isamu Yaegaki: A Human-Devil Hybrid, Isamu is the son of the exorcist Masaomi Yaegaki and the High-Class Devil Cleria Belial. Aftere his parents were killed by orders of the Elder Devils and the Church, the latter, mainly Touji Shidou, took Isamu in and tried to raise him. However when he eventually learned of his heritage and what happened to his parents, Isamu ran away and took shelter in Kyoto under the protection of the Shinto Faction. During that time he was trained by the Shinto Deity Takemikazuchi, the Thunder and Sword God and learened how to create various swords with his demonic power, mastered his mother's clan's ability, Worthlessness, and was given the legendary Divine Sword, Futsu-no-Mitama from Takemikazuchi. Sometime later he met Hakai and during their short time together, the two became steadfast friends. Isamu eventually left Kyoto and joined Hakai's group. He is considered the group's swordmaster. He also has a familiar that is a Raiju given to him by Raijin, the god of lightning. Also he is the wielder of the Sacred Gear Meteor Star, a pair of gauntlets and greaves that give him increase speed and propulsion. Geist Abaddon: Geist is a Nephalem and is the eldest child of the Fallen Angel Cadre Shemazai and the head of the house of Abaddon, an Extra Demon Clan. As such Geist possesses the light weapon making ability from his father's side and the Abaddon Clan's Hole ability. Though once part of the Grigori, Geist eventually left as he wanted to see more of the world and at an unknown time he joined Hakai's group. He also wields the Holy Sword Yawarakai-Tei and its counterpart, the Demonic Sword Juuchi Yosamu. He currently possesses eight wings including his Devil wings. Anneke Hotep: A female magician who comes from a long line of Egyptian magicians. She joined Forrza Esterna when Cain and Hakai stopped by in Egypt and she became amazed by the immense amount of magical knowledge that Cain possessed and joined their group. She excels at Letter and Elemental Magic as well as transforming into Animals. Despite not being a part of it anymore, the Egyptian pantheon consider her their pride and joy due to her numerous achievements she has done while part of the independent group. Chad "C-Roy" Royce: He is a Human/Grim Reaper hybrid and the son of the Ultimate-Class Grim Reaper Pluto. C-Roy left his service to Hades due to negative views towards the God of the Dead. During his travels in the Human World he met Hakai and the growing Forza Esterna. Taking an interest of a group that was not a part of any faction, C-Roy took the offer of joining them. He possesses all the powers of a Grim Reaper as well as skills as a Necromancer and wields a pair of scythes that he can combine into a single larger one. Jessica La Gale: She is a Dark Elf that originates from the dark elves of the Norse pantheon. She left having grown tired of her people's isolated views and wanted to see more of the world. The result was her of being hunted down by her own kind and would have been killed if she was not saved by Hakai who was passing by during his training. Grateful for his aid and taking an interest in the demigod, Jessica decided to join his group. She is skilled with knives and knows much of Drudic Magic and is the group's archer. Troy Marrow: He is a human and known for his skills in hand-to-hand combat and wields the Sacred Gear, Pandora's Box, a shapeshifting Sacred Gear. Troy was originally an orphan that lived on the street after running away from the orphanage before awakening his Sacred Gear. In order to protect Troy from the influence of other factions, Cain took him in. Troy is a battle maniac similar to Vali and wishes to fight powerful opponents. Sasuke Kotoro: A descendant of the famous ninja, Sasuke Sarutobi and the heir of the Kotoro ninja clan, Sasuke was born with incredible chakra prowess, a master assassin and even mastered the art of manipulating every part of his body. His clan has been old allies of Cain for many years after he helped them back during the Great War. During a visit by Cain and Hakai, Sasuke watched them from the shadows but to his surprise was discovered by Hakai in an instant. Amazed by the demigod's skills Sasuke decided to join him on his adventures as well as an inner desire of testing his skills against the supernatural. He serves as Forza Esterna's scout and assassin. Blake Walker: He is a phoenix and one of the few left in the world. His kind has been hunted for many years due to their incredible immortality, regenerating and healing abilities. However one day they were saved by Cain and since then Blake has been looking for his people's savior, wanting to repay him. He eventually joins the group as a result and is a skilled, though sometimes cocky, fighter. He has a personal dislike towards the Devil Phenex Clan due to their claim of being actual phoenixes. He is dating fellow member Inori. Sindri Brandr: He was originally an exorcist of the Church and considered the equal of the strongest exorcist, Dulio Gesualdo. However after learning of the Holy Sword Project Sindri left the Church, disgusted of how they could do such atrocities. Sometime later he met Hakai and after learning from the demigod's of the groups place in the supernatural world, decided to become a member of Forza Esterna, believing he can do more good with them. Along with having incredible exorcist skills, Sindri is also the wielder of the Holy Sword Fragarach and the Sacred Gear''' Boundary Change'. '''Lupus Jaeger': A pure-blood werewolf who is not affected by the usual werewolf weaknesses. He comes from a tribe that was considered the strongest of all werewolf tribes. However one day his tribe was attacked by a large force of exorcists and vampires. Despite the valiant defense they put up, Lupus was the only survivor. Before they were killed, the tribe elders performed a forbidden ritual that allowed them to seal the souls of the tribes members into a cloak made from unique properties and gave it to Lupus who was the son of the tribal chieftan, in hopes that their tribe would not be forgotten. Lupus was still on the run from the exorcists when he was saved by Hakai and Connor, who had discovered the other slaughtered werewolves. Taken by their kindness, Lupus decided to join Forza Esterna in order to prevent such a tragedy from ever happening again. Using his werewolf powers, the cloak which he can manipulate, sound magic and being empowered by the full moon, Lupus is one of the group's strongest fighters. Masaru Jackson: A human of Japanese descent, Masaru was an orphan who was experimented on by an unknown human organization who wanted to allow humans to be able to use senjutsu. The experiment was a success but Masaru went mad from his body absorbing so much natural energy and proceeded to slaughter his captors before fleeing into the wild. One day during one of his rage outbursts, he ran into Hakai, the latter having been traveling with his godfather and sister at the time, and after a brief fight, managed to subdue Masaru. After seeing his condition, Hakai asked Cain to develop something to help Masaru control his power. Eventually Cain created a core and attached it to Masaru's body. The core would absorb all the natural energy Masaru would collect, and store it for later use. Wanting to repay them for their kindness, as well with no other place to go, Masaru joined the group. He is now one of their top melee fighters due to using the natural energy to manipulate his body at a cellular level and give him organic weapons as well as an impressive healing factor. Adam Maverick: One of the most unusual members of the group due to one reason: He's completely human. Adam possesses no unique family background like being from a long line of magician or hero ancestor, as well as no skills in magic, holy energy, Senjutsu, wields neither a Holy Sword, Demon Sword, or Sacred Gear. However, through torturous training as a child, Adam has gained complete control over his body as well as acquired 100% usage of his brain and developed telekinetic abilities including controlling vectors. With that has made Adam a force to be reckoned with as he is capable of fighting evenly against humans who wield supernatural objects and even against supernatural beings such as Devils, Fallen Angels, Angels, Yokai and more. Due to this Adam is considered the Ultimate Human and the Apex of Humanity. His reason for joining Forza Esterna was to show just how strong humans can be. Cain also brought him in to protect him from anyone that would want to exploit his powers. Originally having no name of his own, Cain named the human boy after his father, Adam the first man. Lance Du Lac: A descendent of the famous knight, Sir Lancelot, Lance has been trained in the art of swordsmanship at a young age by his family. When he was of age he inherited his ancestor's fame sword, the Holy Sword Arondight as well as the Demon Sword, Secace, and finally the sword that belonged to Lancelot's father, Ban, the Holy Sword, Coreiseuse. He also can summon a magical armor that has been in the family for years called Armor of the Black Knight. The armor increases his physical prowess and generates a black aura that makes predicting his next move difficult and hides his presence as well as turn anythting he touches into a weapon. However long use of the armor can drive Lance mad. His family was indebted to Cain for saving them when Sir Lancelot turned on his fellow knights. Lance decided to join Forza Esterna after hearing of the group being unafiliated with any faction as well as seeing it as a chance to fight strong opponents. Alongside Isamu he is the group's swordsman master. Bianca Vermilion: She is a pure-blooded Vampire and a direct descendant of the famous vampire Dracula. Born to the female dominant Carmilla Faction, Bianca cared deeply for her people as a whole, including Dhampirs, and grew tired to the pointless conflict between the Carmilla Faction and Tepes Faction. It reached the point that she eventually left her faction and ran away from home. She one day met Hakai Keiji and Lupus Jaeger and despite initial hostilities, Bianca befriended them and eventually joined the Forza Esterna, with hopes she can one day unite her people under a single banner. Despite being a pure Vampire, Bianca's strength is that of an Ultimate-Class Devil and she has a high immunity to natural Vampire weaknesses, including being able to walk under the sun and is skilled with her Rapier Crimson Sky. She also has a secret crush on Lupus. Jefferson McGee: A demigod son of the Greek God Hephaestus, Jefferson serves as the group's mechanica and inventor. He replaced his right arm with a mechanical one after losing it in an accident and also created SIN, a powerful automaton. He joined the group after meeting Hakai when the latter was visiting Greece. A bond forged between the two, Jefferson agreed to join Forza Esterna and became their number one mechanical expert. Zack Owen: Real name is Zaphkiel, he is an angel and was once one of the Ten Seraphs and was tasked with the handling of knowledge of the world. He was thought to have died during the Great War but in truth was ordered by God of the Bible to help Cain raise God's son, David Aaron so he would become a just ruler when the time came for David to ascend. Later on Zaphkiel changed his name to Zack Owen and became a member of the Forza Esterna. As "God's Knowledge" Zaphkiel is highly intelligent and understands nearly everything there is in the world and is capable of planning detailed strategies on par with Ajuka Beelzebub and Falbium Asmodeus. Being a former Seraph, Zaphkiel possesses ten wings and is highly proficient with light-based weapons and magic too. Ghamroz Torgan: An Orc who left his tribe in search of adventure. One day he met Hakai and challenged the demigod to a spar. The spar lasted for five hours and ended in a tie though Ghamroz believed Hakai was holding back. The two soon became friends and thus Ghamroz became a member of Forza Esterna and acts as a voice of reason to the younger members. He wields a pair of magical gauntlets and armor as well as a hammer and axe, thus making him one of the group's top melee fighters. Vanida Ratana: She is a gorgon, a type of mythical creature who can turn people into stone just by looking into her eyes. As such Vanida suffer heavy prejudice by others and was one day captured by a cruel Devil from one of the remaining Pillars and forced to be his familiar. He kept her eyes sealed all the time unless he needed to use her to threaten someone. She was eventually saved by Hakai and several members of Forza Esterna when Vanida's owner and his peerage had gone into the human world to find Hakai and make him a servant. After killing the Devils, Hakai took noticed of Vanida and after seeing her situation, took pity on the Gorgon and brought her to Cain. He was able to free Vanida from her bonds and even created special lenses and glasses that would block her petrifying gaze. Taken in by their kindness and indebted for saving her, Vanida eagerly joined the group and using her ability to summon and control snakes for spying, became an invaluable asset. Edward "Train" Diaz: A self-taught Magician, Diaz was originally a famous college football player and later on US Marine, holding the rank of lieutenant before being honrably discharged. He is skilled in the art of Time Magic and uses magically crafted firearms that he wields with incredible proficiency. According to him, Diaz joined the group as he saw it as an opprotunity to do more good and apparently atone for a sin he caused in the past, though he refuses to speak of it. Out of all the members, Diaz is one of the most loyal to Hakai since the latter gave him a chance to repent. Inori Namikage: A Kitsune and the daughter of Tamamo-no-Mae, Inori was close friends with a Nekoshou who taught her senjutsu. When her friend was killed by an extermination group from the Underworld, Inori swore she would find any surviving Nekoshou and protect them from the Devils. She later encountered Hakai and decided to join Forza Esterna in hopes of finding more Nekoshous and send them to Kyoto, where her cousin Yasaka lives. Along with being an expert Senjutsu and Youjutsu user and master Fox-Fire user, Inori is also highly skilled with inscriptive magic and manipulating paper to create charms and shikigamis. Inori later fell in love with the Phoenix Blake Walker, and the two are dating. Huan Dongji: A Hakutaku, a Chinese Yokai who are known for having multiple eyes and incredible intelligence. Huan is capable of using Senjutsu and gain power through the ley lines of the planet, which increases his prowess in Earth Magic, which he is a master at. Huan's reason for joining the group was to expand his knowledge and learn all the secrets of the world. Tetsujo: He is a Daidarabotchi, the largest Yokai species. Once feared as a living disaster, Tetsujo rampaged across ancient Japan for 500 years before being sealed. 1,000 years later, Cain freed Tetsujo in desire to acquire the Daidarabotchi's power. After a fierce battle, Cain defeated Tetsujo, earning the latter's respect. Cain also taught him how to alter his size so he would not be seen by others. Amongst the other members of Forza Esterna, Tetsujo is the physically strongest due to his immense size. Byrnhildr: A descendant of her namesake, Brynhildr left Asgard due to her rebelleous attitude. She found a place in the group and immediately fitted in with the others. Along with possessing superhuman physical traits, Byrnhildr is a skilled magic user and wields a magic shield that can also act as a weapon too. She is sometimes called Byr for short. SIN: Short for "Stigma Infinite Normandy" he is a powerful Automaton created by Jefferson. He is immune to effects that organics feel and is equipped with a hidden arsenal of weaponry, including the ability to fire powerful concussion beams as well as manipulate gravity. SIN can also regenerate any damage and if the situation demands it, transfer his mind to other bodies if his current one is destroyed. Richter "Ricky" Mammon: The last heir descendant of Mammon, Richter inherited the clan's incredible wealth, objects and their ability Snatch. Richter joined Forza Esterna in order to see the world and perhaps steal valuable items that catch his interest. Despite his humorous attitude and habit of getting on his comrade's nerves, Richter cares for them and is willing to risk his life to help them. Lila: A pure-blood Dragon, Lila is the daughter of the Chaos Karma Dragon Tiamat and Red Dragon Emperor Ddraig. Born before Ddraig was sealed by God of the Bible, Lila's birth was greatly delayed as required both parents for a dragon egg to hatch. She was eventually born after her mother, Tiamat, took her father's energies from several hosts after they died. When she was old enough, Lila left her mother to travel the world in hopes of one day bringing her father back and restoring her family. Sometime later she joined Forza Esterna for that purpose and also mated with Connor Chulainn. She inherited her mother's power over the primordial water as well as her father's power augmetnation though can only use it on herself. Escanor Gawain: The descendant of the famous Knight Gawain, Escanor suffered a traumatic moment early in his life, causing him to develop two personalities: A meek one during the night, and an arrogant one in the morning. His powers were also affected, causing him to have the strength on par of a middle-class Devil at night, but in the morning gaining the strength equal to a Satan-class Devil, with it becoming close to Super Devil when the sun reaches it peaks. Escanor also wields his ancestor's sword Galatine, which he uses in conjunction with his light and heat abilities and is known as the Prideful Knight. Olivia G. Victoria: A former exorcist, Olivia is one of the oldest members, being around 60 years old though Olivia appears to be in her late teens. The reason is that in World War 2, Olivia was tricked by the Church to locate the Fountain of Youth, which she eventually did. But after learning how the Church wanted the fountain's properties to give them an edge over the other mythologies, which Olivia felt that would cause immense destruction over the world and cost billions of innocent lives. With little option, Olivia drank the contents of the fountain, allowing her to kill the large number of church officials already there, and the sealed away the Fountain's location. Olivia then spent the next twenty years aimlessly wandering the earth, before meeting Cain, who offered Olivia a chance to make a true difference in the world, thus joining Forza Esterna. Along with being a skilled exorcist, Olivia also wields the Sacred Gear, Infinite Lances. Felix: A gremlin, Felix was actually discovered by Cain hiding in the Ark, Taking an interest in him, and Felix's talents with machinery, Cain took the gremlin in. Though Felix is not one of the strongest members of the group and usually prefers to remain in the Ark, his skills in stealth, espionage, creating clones of himself and teleportation magic, Felix is an invaluable member of Forza Esterna. Ramad Hadi: A Djinn, Ramad was born between an Ifrit and Marid, two Djinn subsepcies. Due to his heritage, Ramad was shunned by his own kind and eventually began wandering the Arabian Desert alone until he stumbled upon the Ark, which had landed in the desert to go through repairs. Ramad met with Cain and Hakai, offering to help fix the Ark, which had been covered in a large amount of special sand created by the Djinn, in return for letting Ramad come with them. Since then Ramad has proven a reliable ally with his skills with Elemental Magic and Curses. Benoug Irontank: A dwarf skilled with vehicles and explosives, Benoug is an old friend of Cain, having helped the human some time ago. After discovering the Ark, Cain approached Benoug to join the group, Forza Esterna. Excited to travel the world on a majestic vessel, Benoug gladly accepted. Called Ben for short, Benoug has proven a reliable ally by his comrades. Stein:' '''A homonculus found by Harold Ambrosius, Megumi's father, he was given to the girl to serve as a protector for her so that no harm may befall her when Hakai was not around. Amongst all her summons, Stein is considered Megumi's favorite as he has been with her the longest. '''Yasei Saikijuo': An elder Nekoushou, Yasei is one of the few left in the world. He led as many of his people to safety during the Devil's purge. An old friend of Cain, the human helped Yasei find a safe haven for the Nekomata species. Yasei joined Forza Esterna to repay that debt, as well as in the hopes of finding other survivors. He is a powerful user of Senjutsu and Yojutsu, his skills on par with Sun Wukong and also possesses a unique ability that let's him adapt in any environment. Azuma and Nishi Chushin: Twin descendants of Cain himself, he took them in when they were children and raised them since then. Both Azuma and Nishi wield two of the Thirteen Longinus, Innovate Clear and Telos Karma respectively. Megumi Ambrosius Keiji: Paul D. Ebony: Former Members Alexis Venator: She was a magician and a master of healing magic as well as an Animal Tamer, capable of taming and befriending any species. Alexis was considered the older sister of the group due to her kind personality and positive view of life. Sometime before the beginning of the series, she was killed by the Old Satan Faction. Her death hit the other members very hard, especially Cain as he had developed feelings for Alexis. Forza Esterna got their revenge when they massacred most of the Old Satan Faction during the Rating Game between Rias Gremory and Diadora Asteroth. She was also the previous wielder of Soul Thread before giving it to Cain. The Ark Sometime ago, Cain managed to find the Ark, the vessel that Noah used to carry the many animals in order to repopulate the world after the flood. Cain later reconfigured it to act as the mobile headquarter for the Forza Esterna. Along with good living accomodations, the vessel has a sizeable defense and weaponry for nearly any attack on it. Cain also designed the ship to be able to cloak and remain undettected from any threat and can even bypass defenses too. Each member is capable of teleporting to and from the Ark at will, using the group's symbol on their bodies, but anyone else will not be given access unless given permission by one of the Forza Esterna. In order for that to work, each member had their symbol written in their own blood. It is revealed that the Ark is sentient and is considered a member of Forza Esterna too. Trivia Forza Esterna is Latin/Italian for Outside Force/External Force, representing the fact that the group is not affiliated with any mythological faction and act solely of their own accord. Category:Primarch11 Category:Fanon Organizations Category:Forza Esterna Members